1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carpet removal devices and more specifically it relates to a carpet removal system for efficiently removing carpeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpet removal devices have been in use for years. Because manual removal of carpet that used a glue or adhesive to secure to the floor required a high amount of physical exertion, devices were developed to lessen the amount of physical exertion necessary to perform carpet removal. Typically, carpet removers needed to use something with a flat sharpened surface to remove the adhesively attached portion of the carpet by forcing the tool between the carpet and the underlying surface. This produced a large stress on peoples' back, shoulders, and arms.
A problem with prior art was that carpet would often need to be taken out in small strips. Because of the requisite force to remove large pieces of carpet, it was virtually impossible for an individual to produce enough force to remove carpet in increment strips larger than eighteen to twenty-four inches at a time, effectively slowing the process to a snail's pace.
Although devices have been developed to do remove carpet using motors to reduce the manual physical stress associated with carpet removal. A problem with these devices was that some sort of anchor or other system was necessary to keep the motor in place.
Another problem with the prior art was that in order to secure the carpet to the device, a person would have to start tearing out a small portion of the carpet, in essence to get things started. Although it was not a large portion of carpet required to get things started, the corners are often some of the hardest portions to remove. Manually tearing out corners of adhesively fastened carpet requires a great amount of force and physical exertion because a person must bend over, get a solid grasp on the corner of the carpet, and use an awkward jerking motion just to get the carpet removal “started.”
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently removing carpeting. Conventional carpet removal devices are labor intensive and can be bulky to transport.
In these respects, the carpet removal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently removing carpeting.